OPERATION: BALL DROP
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: The bar guild, Fairy Tail, try to go to Times Square to see the ball drop. But will they run into some complications? pretty much nalu, but some gruvia too.


HI GUYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! SORRY I COULDN'T UPLOAD THIS STORY YESTERDAY

In Fiore, a small village in NYC, there were bars on the block greeting new customers everyday. One particular bar, Fairy Tail, was having a full house before the ball drop in a couple of hours. ''Are you going downtown to see the ball drop?'' a voice asked. ''Yea! Why wouldn't I, I've been living in this place for years!'' another voice responded as he and his friend left the bar. But not before saying goodbye to Mira.

The barmaid had a false smile on her face, knowing everyone could probably see it. ''What's wrong Mirajane?'' asked the small man. ''Well, I mean, we never get to see the ball drop so…Why don't we go and see it this year.'' she pleaded. Markarov, was the owner of the bar, Mirajane was the co-owner but also the head barmaid.

The small man smiled and looked up at her after thinking. ''You know what, that sounds like a wonderful idea Mira! Call the brats and tell them to come here 10 p.m sharp!'' the owner said as Mira scooped him up in a big hug. Wondering if she should invite his grandson as a big surprise. Then she smiled to herself. Yep, she definitely would.

***LATER***

''I've called you brats here to tell you something.'' The master said. Whispers and chatters began throughout the bar as the small man began to get agitated. But still continued. ''Tonight, we are going to see the ball drop on 42nd street.'' He said finally. Cheers and hugs went throughout the bar as Mirajane started explaining the game plan. ''Ok, so by 11:30 we should be atleast past the Lincoln Tunnel. Got it guys?'' the barmaid asked sweetly. The guys were excited for this little outing the bar was having. ''Man!'' Elfman yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then there was a ring at the door, everyone turned around to see a tall blond haired man. Markarov was shocked, but happy to see his . ''My boy, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at college!'' the midget asked surprised with shock. He turned his head to Mirajane's and she grinned happily. ''Mira over here told me you guys were gonna go see the ball drop, so I thought, why not come along.'' He answered his question.

The bar roared out with acceptance to the college student as they dragged him to the guys table. The girls table wasn't too far away. ''So Lucy, are you gonna tell Natsu or what.'' Levy and the girls asked smirking at the same time. Well, Cana was just drinking and hearing the conversation. 'Where's Erza when you need her?' she thought to herself, being cornered by question being waited to be answered. Erza was with Jellal on their honeymoon in The Maldives, but they said they'll be back soon, making up for the soon to be party they missed. ''I just hope Erza doesn't come back pregnant.'' Cana said flatly.

''Soon. I don't know why you guys are so….'' ''Hey Luce!'' a voice said behind her. She jumped and turned around to see her bestfriend, Natsu.

She stuttered for atleast 5 minutes and blushed at the same time while she talked to the guy. A couple minutes later she found her self laughing with the lovable idiot. Oh why was she so in love with this guy. Laxus and Mira sat a table to catch up…and stuff. Then they both looked at the two talking to each other and laughing while blushing and looking away. Laxus then spoke up. ''Did blondie and pinky tell each other yet?'' the guy asked the barmaid. She smiled. ''I see, you noticed too huh?'' she asked in a calm voice. ''Nah, but soon they will. Tonight.'' She said as if it were no problem. He looked at her quizzically but then smiled. ''There's no match for Miss Matchmaker by your side!'' he said jokingly.

***WHERE THE PROBLEM STARTS***

''Dammit! We were so close too!'' Yelled a angry Natsu. Sadly, the guild was stuck in the Lincoln Tunnel because of traffic, who knew there was such thing as traffic. The guild then put on their sad faces on, even Gajeel! And usually he wouldn't give a shit! ''Don't worry, Luce and I got this.'' Natsu said seriously as he grabbed Lucy and jumped ontop of the roof of the floating bus.

''Natsu, what are we doing up here?'' the stellar mage asked. She then started to shiver at the cool breeze flowing by her, man it sure was cold for New Years Eve. ''Here, take this.'' He said as he took his scarf off and wrapped it around the blonde's neck. ''There, now you should be fine for our unison raid!'' he said as he smiled brightly. ''Thanks Natsu I feel so much warmer no…..Wait…Unison Raid?'' she started. The dragon slayer nodded and took her hands as they got in a tango position.

Power went through both of their bodies as fire and stars bursted through the palms of their hands. The trail of fire and stars created a rocket making the bus fly through traffic and driving through the streets. Before the bus crashed, Natsu grabbed Lucy bridal style and jumped off, landing in a pile of bushes.

''Woo, I'm beat from that.'' Lucy said exhaustedly. Natsu just smiled and helped her up, then falling from his lack of magic. She was pinned down under him and he was towering her. Before they even said anything, they were leaning into each other. The space between them was about to close until they heard a sweet voice call both their names. ''Natsu! Lucy! You there?'' Mira asked sweetly but also kind of worried. They both blushed scarlet and stood up so the guild could see them.

''Guys we gotta hurry! We only got 5 minutes left! And we have to walk 10 blocks!'' Gray said as Juvia was stuck to his arm like glue. Sooner or later the whole guild was running down the street.

***42****ND**** STREET***

''Yes! We made it guys!'' Natsu yelled happily. The whole guild roared of happiness until the countdown started.

10

''Hey Luce?'' Natsu said staring at the countdown

9

She gulped. ''Yea?'' Lucy asked with a faint blush on her face. 'Oh please let this be a New Years Kiss!' she thought happily.

8

''Do you think we could…we could….'' He started to say

7

''Umm, what Natsu?'' Lucy turned to him.

6

He turned to her and there was a blush forming on his face, so was her's

5

Neither of them said anything yet. 'Oh cmon Natsu. You got this! Just do what the guys told you to!' he yelled to himself in his head.

4

Natsu then went for it, leaning into Lucy centimeter by centimeter.

3

Lucy blushed like crazy but then forgot about it. This was her chance.

2

Their noses touched and became warmer as the space between them closed.

1

Lucy's hands intertwined behind Natsu's neck as his hands went around her waists.

….

''HAPPY NEW YEAR!''

Everyone in Times Square cheered and hugged each other peope in the guild was high-fiving and oooo, did I just see Gruvia happen?! The next moment the girls gasped and the guys were whistling as they saw what they knew would. They saw Nalu happen, everyone. Espically Mira the matchmaker!

When the two departed they rested their heads upon each other's. Forgetting the world around them…until they came back into reality. They looked to their right to see Gray and Juvia kissing like there was no tomorrow, and the rest of the guild wooing and cheering the 2 new couples on. ''You know, today wasn't all that bad.'' Lucy said holding Natsu's hand. He nodded as he intertwined his in hers.

Oh New Years. What would we do without you.


End file.
